The objective of this project is to identify factors in infancy which are predictive of later socio-emotional development. This project will focus primarily on the aspects of the mother-infant relationship and infant functioning which are hypothesized to be important for healthy emotional development during early childhood. In an earlier study it was found that the infant's preference for mother was positively related to adjustment in preschool. We plan to collect measures of the mother-infant relationship on a new sample in order to replicate and extend this finding.